


【SSHP/斯哈】逆流而上

by skan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry, sshp, 斯哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skan/pseuds/skan
Summary: 教授战后重生追哈利，个人设定教授是回到五年级，哈利主视角。警告：开篇直到哈利离开图书馆前的所有关于詹姆、小天狼星、卢平、莉莉的看法与观点均引用罗琳原著，在图书馆里的所有句子全部都是原著哈利的心理活动，后面的剧情及描写皆为本人原创。因为是特殊题材，所以必然会有一部分剧情引用原著，希望大家理解。另外，本文里哈利对所有人的好恶与评价都会与原著一致，当然，教授除外。
Relationships: Snarry - Relationship, sshp - Relationship, 斯哈
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	【SSHP/斯哈】逆流而上

第1章 

“可为什么你不再上大脑封闭术课了？”赫敏皱着眉头问道。

“我跟你说过了，”哈利嘟哝说，“斯内普觉得我现在有了些基础，可以自己接着学了。”

“那你不做那些离奇古怪的梦了？”赫敏怀疑地说。

“差不多吧。”哈利说，并没有看着她。

“不，我觉得斯内普不应该停止上大脑封闭术课，除非你完全有把握，能自己控制那些梦！'‘赫敏愤愤不平地说，”哈利，我觉得你应该去找他，请—— “

“不，”哈利坚决地说，“别谈这个了，赫敏，好吗？”

他一点儿也不想把自己看到的事情告诉罗恩和赫敏。哈利觉得那么恐惧、难过，这并不是因为斯内普冲他大喊大叫，也不是因为斯内普用罐子砸他，而是因为他了解在一圈旁观者中当众受辱是什么滋味，他很清楚斯内普被他的父亲嘲弄时到底是什么心情，从他之前透过斯内普的记忆看到的事实来看，他的父亲确实是个傲慢自大的人，跟斯内普一直以来对他所讲述的一模一样。

他觉得冥想盆里的那些记忆好像正在啮噬自己的内心。他一直深信自己的父母都是很出色的人。关于爸爸的性格，他向来一点也不相信斯内普抛出的那些中伤、诽谤。像海格和小天狼星这些人不是告诉过哈利，他的爸爸有多出色吗？是啊，嗯，看看小天狼星自己像什么样吧，一个挑剔的声音在哈利脑袋里说，他一样坏，不是吗？

是的，他以前无意中听麦格教授说起过，他爸爸和小天狼星是学校里最能惹麻烦的人，她把他们描述成韦斯莱双胞胎的先驱者，可哈利无法想象弗雷德和乔治会为了寻开心，把什么人头朝下倒挂起来，除非他们俩非常讨厌这个人。也许是马尔福，要么就是那些罪有应得的人？哈利想努力找出一些理由，好证明斯内普活该在詹姆手里受那些罪。

但是莉莉问过：“他怎么惹着你了？”而詹姆回答：“其实主要是因为他的存在，要是你理解我的意思。”詹姆不是仅仅为了小天狼星说自己觉得很无聊就挑起了事端吗？哈利记得卢平以前在格里莫广场说过，邓布利多让他当级长，是希望他能约束一下詹姆和小天狼星，但是在冥想盆里，他却坐在那里，任由这件事发生。

哈利一直提醒自己，莉莉干预了这件事，他的妈妈很正直。但是，他记得莉莉对詹姆大喊大叫时脸上的那种表情，这和其他的事一样让他心烦意乱；很显然，莉莉讨厌詹姆，哈利实在不明白他们后来怎么会结婚。有几次，他甚至怀疑詹姆是不是强迫她。几乎五年了，对爸爸的思念一直是他感到安慰和鼓舞的源泉。每当有人说他很像詹姆，他心中就洋溢着自豪。可现在？现在他一想起詹姆就觉得寒心、难过。

越想越烦躁，哈利收起了还没写完的作业猛地站起来，“我有点事，先走了。”

罗恩和赫敏一脸疑惑地看着哈利，罗恩犹豫着问：“你不会还要去找秋张吧？”

哈利几乎是感激地看着罗恩，胡乱地点了点头，“嗯，是的，没错，就是这样。我先走了！”

飞快地溜出图书馆后哈利才觉得自己能稍稍喘息了，他漫无目的地在霍格沃茨内到处游荡了很久才慢吞吞地回了格兰芬多塔楼。

哈利刚一进入公共休息室就遭到了一阵猛烈的攻击，他扑腾了半天才把那只在他脑袋上蹦跶的东西给抓了下来，直到捏在手上了他才看清那是一只猫头鹰，一只神情无比倨傲的黑色猫头鹰。奇怪，猫头鹰还有黑色的吗？他怎么之前从来没有见过？哈利无奈地看着手上不停挣扎的小东西，不知怎么的，他居然觉得自己能看出它眼里的怒火与不屑，猫头鹰的情绪也这么丰富吗？

“太不可爱了，一点都不像我的好姑娘海德薇。”哈利撇了撇嘴，放开了这只有些讨厌的小东西。

在哈利正准备转身离开时那个小东西又伸出锋利的爪子钩住他的胳膊不放，“嘶……”哈利疼的龇牙咧嘴，又不能认真地跟一只什么都不懂的动物计较，于是只得抽出自己的魔杖拨弄了半天才把它赶开。浑身漆黑的猫头鹰挥着翅膀迅速地飞到了前方的圆桌上发出了一声尖锐的鸣叫，然后伸出了爪子。

这时哈利才看清楚了它的爪子上绑着一片暗色的羊皮纸，哈利试探着向前走了两步，“先说好，不准啄我，既然你是来送信的就乖一点！”

猫头鹰昂了昂脖子又鸣叫了一声，哈利听不懂，但大概能感觉到它声音里的鄙夷，他见那个讨人厌的小东西只是一直倨傲地伸着爪子再没有其他动作后慢慢地走到它旁边，解下了那张羊皮纸。还没等打开，他的手就被尖利的喙嘴迅速地啄了一下，而后他只能无奈地看着那只傲慢无礼的猫头鹰扬长而去。

哈利再一次确定了，那真的是一只非常讨厌的猫头鹰，一点也比不上他的好姑娘！

哈利又忍不住笑了一下，虽然它很讨厌，但刚才的折腾让他原本郁闷的心情确实好了不少。哈利打开了手中的羊皮纸，随后好不容易轻松了一点的心脏又沉入海底。

‘波特，今天六点，不准迟到。’落款是SS。

其实不看落款哈利也知道是谁，这种强硬的命令语气也只有一个人会对他用。

哈利在窗前站了很久也没想到他该怎么做。

他以为斯内普不会再教他大脑封闭术了，在他看到了那段令他们都很难堪的记忆后。哈利还清清楚楚地记得男人愤怒的神情，斯内普气疯了，他让自己滚出去，说再也不想在那间办公室里看到自己，其实哈利也不想看到他，不是因为以前那些针锋相对的原因，他只是有些不知道该怎么面对。

一想到那些记忆哈利就难过得不行，他一直以为自己的父亲是一个正直善良的人，那些挂在霍格沃茨里的关于詹姆获得的荣誉，那些报纸上描述的关于詹姆英勇对抗食死徒的事迹，那些认识詹姆的人口中关于他父亲的热烈赞扬，无一不是在告诉他，他的爸爸是值得他仰慕的英雄。可从斯内普那儿窥探到的记忆却打破他了一切关于父亲的幻想，哈利完全不能接受他的爸爸居然会和马尔福一样令人讨厌。

哈利甚至克制不住地开始自我怀疑。所有认识詹姆的人都无数次地告诉过他‘你真的很像你爸爸’，以前他以为这句话指的是他的长相和父亲一模一样，后来卢平对他说他的性格也很像詹姆，那时哈利将这些话当作一种荣耀，而现在他却忍不住地想，那些人是不是在隐晦地指责他，‘你和你爸爸一样坏’。

哈利有些茫然，他的妈妈很正直，可是从没有人说过他像他妈妈，所有人都只会说‘你的眼睛和莉莉一模一样’，只有眼睛一样，这是不是意味着认识他父母的人都认为他没有遗传到莉莉任何的美好品质？

难道哈利波特在别人眼中也是一个傲慢自大、坏透了的人吗？哈利又想起之前被整个霍格沃茨排斥的经历，不仅仅只是斯莱特林，连格兰芬多的同学们也不信任他，所有人都喊他‘骗子波特’，哈利本以为那只是大家被魔法部欺骗之下的无心之辞，毕竟魔法部怎么也不愿意相信伏地魔已经复活了的事实，所以利用各种方式拼命抹黑他。

然而事实好像不是这样。哈利痛苦地想，也许是他在其他人眼中本来就十分恶劣，他们只不过借着魔法部的打击顺势说出了真心话而已。

哈利用手指轻轻地摩挲了一下已经被他捏得变形了的羊皮纸，斯内普不止一次地说过他和爸爸一样傲慢自大，他曾经还愤怒地反驳过，现在看来真是可笑。

哈利想了很久很久直到再回过神时才发现窗外已经黑了，他在不知不觉间居然已经在这站了这么久。

糟糕！哈利突然想起来斯内普让他六点钟去地窖并警告不准迟到，他慌乱地拿出魔杖一挥，而后绝望地捂住额头发出了一声哀叹。时间不多一分不差一秒，正好七点十分，他不仅错过了晚餐更是已经迟到了一个小时零十分钟。

依照他将近五年的对斯内普的了解来看，他一定会很惨很惨。

哈利看了看自己还带着瘀伤的胳膊有些害怕，斯内普还会打他吗？

哈利已经习惯经常受伤了，但这并不意味着他不怕疼，相反，其实他很怕很怕疼痛，只是他是魔法界的救世主，所以他必须装作不在意，必须忍下一切软弱的情绪，这样才能给其他人信心。哪怕是罗恩和赫敏都不知道这个秘密，赫敏是个女孩儿都从没有抱怨过受伤，他就更不能了。

哈利飞快地跑向地窖，在到达时却又退缩了，他以前就很害怕斯内普，现在除了害怕外更多了一层难堪。

在哈利犹犹豫豫着准备后退时地窖的门倏得一下打开了，哈利猛地低下头看着地板，一动不动。

“波特，你还要在这里站多久？进来。”


End file.
